kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagi
Nagi is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a young woman with orange eyes and pointy ears. She sports fair skin and light purple hair. Nagi is wearing black and violet eyeshadow. Nagi also wears a light purple jacket with pink stripes, rolled up white sleeves and orange buttons. The rolled up sleeves make it look like as if she was wearing a west istead of a proper jacket. Similar to Kabura, her jacket also features a leather strap attached to the neck area, but unlike Kabura's the leather strap of her jacket is orange. Also unlike Kabura and Kagetora, the insides of her jacket are blue. Under her jacket, Nagi wears a blue bodysuit that ends at her neck, her shoulders and her groin. She also wears a thick, orange belt and blue boots, that reach up to her thighs. Nagi is the most playful of Kagetora's followers. Her small size and childish attitude make her stands out from the other Akuma. Despite this she is very intelligent, as she prepares the battle plans for Kagetora's soldiers, as seen starting from 06:45 of Episode 42, where she suggests to have Goki and Chiaki separated from the others, so that they have an easier time defeating them. In Episode 44, Nagi uses a Karumanomi to turn herself into a Hyouijuu. When she loses to Cho Kishin Zenki, she is badly wounded and Kagetora punishes her for being a failure by shooting a purple lightning bolt at her, which kills her. Chiaki and the others can do nothing but silently show compassion to their foe, as Chaiki's friends Ako and Chiho wonder, if Kagetora was Nagi's lover. Kazue Hayami can only comment this by calling Kagetora "the lowest form of life" for what he did to Nagi. Anime Episode 39 Nagi makes her initial appearance in the beginning of Episode 39, where she is seen alongside Hirumaki, Kagetora and Kabura. They are in the middle of a meadow in the Realm of the Dead. Hirumaki has returned to inform Kagetora about the Kanji, that has appeared on Kokutei's forehead. He asks them, if they want to listen or not, but due to his past failures, Nagi decides to be sassy and interrupts Hirumaki by simply whisking him off and stating, that they are not interested in his little story. She asks "Master Kagetora" for confirmation, but the latter wants the information nonetheless and tells her to listen. Once Hirumaki has finished his report, Kabura states, that "the world ending beast will awaken soon." The scene ends. After a few scenes showing Akira and his friends at his birthday party and multiple flashbacks to the events, which led to Akira becoming Goki, the action cuts back to Kabura and the others. Starting from 08:24, Kagetora wonders about a demon and Hirumaki tells him about a demon, that eats Karumanomi. The demon turns out to be Zenki, who is shown running at the screen wielding his Diamond Axe. He then is shown cutting the Crab man in half. Hirumaki tells Kagetora, that Zenki only knows about fighting and greatly enjoys fighting Hyouijuu. Zenki is shown fighting the Puppeteer and the White Dragon Hyouijuu. Afterwards, Hirumaki claims, that Zenki is nothing but a clown and states, that Zenki wouldn't be a worthy enemy for "Master Kagetora". Kabura stands up states, that "if the time for the world ending beast awakening is here, then..." Nagi finishes his sentence: "...the time for Roh to rule the Realm of the Dead is also near." She asks "Master Kagetora" what they should do now. Hirumaki then states, that as long as Roh is the prince of the Realm of the Dead, they can't touch him. Kagetora asks, if Hirumaki has a plan, which he agrees to. Hirumaki then plans a cunning trap to bait Roh into making a grave mistake and laughs. More content will be added soon... Gallery Episode 39 Kagetora's henchmen anime.png|Nagi as she appears alongside Hirumaki, Kagetora and Kabura Nagi anime 3.png|Nagi when she teases Hirumaki Episode 41 Nagi anime 2.png|Nagi as she appears in the beginning of the episode Kagetora Nagi Kabura anime.png|Kagetora, Nagi and Kabura staring at a leftover tentacle from Hirumaki's Hyouijuu form, that brought them a Karumanomi with the last of his strength in his dying breath. Episode 42 Nagi soldier anime.png|Nagi, Kabura and some nameless soldiers are in the middle of a bamboo grove Nagi Kabura anime.png|Nagi plans out how to best take down Zenki and his friends, while Kabura is reading tarot cards to have a look into their future Nagi Kabura anime 2.png|They also discuss, how the Inugami Roh is a "nosey fella" and might interfere with their plans Episode 43 Nagi anime.png|Nagi as she appears in the beginning of the episode Nagi funny anime.png|At the end of the episode, Nagi has gotten hold of a Karumanomi Nagi funny anime 2.png|When she thinks, that she has tricked Zenki and his friends and successfully gotten away with her prize... Cho Kishin Zenki Nagi animated by Semerone.gif|Cho Kishin Zenki is suddenly standing right behind her and... Nagi: "He is right behind me, isn't he?" Nagi funny anime 3.png|...jumpscares her! Nagi: "H-How did you..." Nagi funny anime 4.png|But when Zenki asks her to give him his Karumanomi, they are attacked by Roh, who takes it with him instead Trivia * Nagi's name translates as "Careless Player" (as in playing a game). ** Her original, Japanese name is written via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 那戯 and なぎ respectively. Category:Stubs Category:Female Category:Akuma